


"You know it will always just be me"

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Cussing, F/M, Making Out, Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You broke up with Rob two weeks ago, attending a party of a friend of yours it was a total coincidence to find him exactly there and suddenly the party takes a very fast turn.





	

A/N: So I thought it’d be cool to write some Rob stuff again and found inspiration in the song ‘’Lying is the most fun a girl can have” by Panic! at the Disco. In case someone doesnt know the song you should possibly check it out on youtube. Have fun reading, kudos and comments are very appreciated. :)

 

It was a total coincidence as I saw him standing there in the middle of the room, a cup of beer in his hand while he talked to some people that also had joined the Party. I would never have imagined seeing my ex-boyfriend here but there he was, standing there as if nothing ever happened that our break up two weeks ago was nothing. He laughed at something one of the girls said who was standing next to him. Why was I feeling this burning of jealousy now? It was not that I broke up with him because of specific reasons but on the other side I still had feelings for this guy. He never left my mind since then even though I tried to distract myself with everything I could but it didn’t work.

“Hey Y/N, are you enjoying the Party?” Somebody asked me, I looked up and saw Matt a good friend of mine. At the sound of his voice I could hear that he was slightly drunk and definitely enjoying his little Party.

“Yeah I do! And you seem to enjoy it too.” I pointed at his beer cup which already was his ninth if I didn’t lost count over the past few hours. He laughed before he realized that my eyes went back to Rob again.

“Come; let’s dance a bit so you can get your mind off.” Matt suggested on which I agreed. He dragged me in the crowded room placing his hands on my hips before the two of us started moving to the beat of the music.

As soon as a faster song started playing he started to twirl me around a few times causing me to laugh and fall into his arms as he pulled me back to his. I smiled placing my arms on his biceps, dancing with him took my mind of off Rob for this moment but I had the strange feeling that he was watching us.

“Okay once again!” Matt said over the loud music before he twirled me around again, accidentally letting go of my hand what lead to that I landed into another guy’s arms. Laughing I looked up to the guys face to apologize but as soon I recognized to whom those deep blue eyes belonged to I stopped laughing and swallowed hard. I wanted to step away from him but he already had his hands placed on my hips.

“Seems like you’re having fun.” Rob said his voice was quiet, way too quiet which let me know that he was jealous, which was probably his good right since I hooked up with Matt countless times after I broke up just to get over him.

“I’m trying to do so.” I said shortly looking into his eyes, he kept eye contact for a few seconds before he leaned forward until his lips almost touched my ear.

“Am I still who you think about in bed?” He whispered and suddenly he didn’t sound a bit jealous anymore. It was gone but now replaced with confidence, confidence that he knew that it’d always be him no matter what.

“If have to be honest, yes.” I confessed and it was more than the truth. This man standing in front of me knew each single one of my weaknesses, almost all of my secrets. Even in room full of people he could probably find a way to get me off without even touching me on the important parts of my body.

“I like to hear that.” Rob whispered one of his hand slowly wandering up my back, stopping shortly under my shoulder blades, his other hand still on my hips keeping me close to him while his lips wandered with soft kisses over my cheek until he reached my lips. My heart immediately started beating faster as soon as our lips touched and suddenly I forgot about all the people that were with us in the room, just he was the one that counted. I placed my hands on his neck, running my fingers into his soft brown curls while I started moving my lips against his, kissing him passionately. He kissed me back with the same amount of passion, his hands rooming up and down my body, squeezing every inch of covered skin they could get starting a fire inside of me. A soft moan escaped my lips which gave his tongue the chance to enter my mouth, discovering it all over again and starting a wild fight with mine.

“Rob please…” I whispered but I knew my begging for him to stop was worthless even though we were standing in a crowded room, he didn’t give a shit about how many people would see us. It wouldn’t be the first time we made out in public and surely not the last time.

“Oh, no Baby.” He whispered against my lips, one of his hands now wandering up my bare thighs, digging is nails into my skin before it disappeared under my dress. Cupped his hand around my center slowly starting to tease me through the thin firm of my panties. “You know exactly that I don’t give a shit getting you off in public, Sweetie.” His lips on my neck he placed wet kisses there using his tongue and teeth. “There will never be anyone better than me. I kiss better, I fuck better and I touch better than any boy you’ll ever meet.” He sucked a soft mark into my neck making me clutch onto his shirt. It made it more than hard for me not to rip of his clothes right here and now. He knew exactly where to touch me and it could be torture or the best thing ever but at this right moment it was pure torture. His fingers kept steadily teasing my fold through my panties which were already dripping wet.

“My god how wet you already are.” He whispered against my neck as he slowly entered two of his fingers inside of me, slowly starting to move them. I had to bite my lip not to let out a loud moan as I felt his fingers inside of me but two could play this kind of game. With one of my hands I slowly wandered down his chest until I reached his crotch. Placing my hand over his bulge I started kneading him through his pants earning a groan from his side.

“I can play that game too.” I whispered into his hear as he slowly got harder under the touch of my fingers. He took that as a challenge and entered a third finger, moving them fast inside of me, curling them up, massaging my walls with them driving higher. 

“I’m gonna get you off in here.” He said his voice was deep and dark, filled with lust and I knew what he just said was a promise. Gladly we were close enough together so nobody could actually see what we were really doing but they wouldn’t care anyway since everyone was busy with getting drunk and dancing.

I started moving my hips to rhythm of his finger which drove me closer to the edge with every passing second. His lips found my neck again, attacking it with kisses, bites and sucking another mark into it while his thumb found my clit, circling around it to the rhythm of his other fingers. My breath now came faster than before, panting I leaned my head against his shoulder digging my nails into his shoulder I could feel my muscles tightening around his fingers.

“Yes Baby, Cum.” He whispered as he felt that I was close. Keeping up the pace of his fingers he sent me over the edge. I clutched onto his shoulders and moaned his name as I came all over his fingers, coating them with my arousal. “Let’s get out of here, my car is standing in the front yard.” He pulled his fingers out of me easing a soft moan from me because of the sudden loss of friction. Taking my hand, we made our way out of the crowded house. Outside the fresh air hit my heated cheeks, I took a deep breath not believing that we just made out in a crowded room, again.

“I need you now.” He whispered before cupped his hands around my face kissing me deeply. I placed my hands on his, moving my lips against his before we broke the kiss again. Pulling out his car key he pressed the button that automatically opened the car with a loud click. He pressed a short kiss on my lips before he dragged me to the car, opening the passenger site. Crawling onto the seat he pulled me on his lap a few seconds after it. I closed the door behind me as he already started to attack my skin with his lips and teeth again starting a new fire. Impatiently started unbuckling his belt before I opened the button and zipper of his jeans. Rob lifted up his hips a bit so I could pull down his jeans far enough to free his cock.

“Oh, Christ Y/N.” He whispered as he pushed up my dress and hooked his thumb into the hem of panties just to rip them off, and throw them on the ground. I steadied myself on his shoulders to line up with him. Grabbing my hips he pushed himself in, slow till he filled me out to the last inch before he started circling his hips, pulling back out and pushing back in. His hands pushed my further up, pulling it off and throwing it on the driver seat so I was completely naked on top of him. “My beautiful girl.” He whispered placing kisses down my sternum to my boobs, attacking them with kisses, sucking on my nipples causing them to harden on his actions.

Within a few minutes the windows of the car were steamed up, both of our bodies covered in a layer of sweat and our breath coming fast. 

“Oh god, Rob.” I moaned loudly as he pulled with his teeth on my nipple, circling his hips faster and pushing deeper into me letting me know that I was his, that there was nobody better than him. He removed his lips from my boobs, placing kisses up my sternum back to my lips. Running my fingers into his hair I pulled his face to me, smashing my lips on his kissing him hard. He opened his mouth to let me enter with my tongue. I discovered his mouth with my tongue, starting another fight with his, pulling at his hair with each new thrust of his. As I started grinding down harder on him he broke our kiss to catch some air. 

His breath started getting choppier after a few more minutes followed by his thrusts which also got sloppier with each new one he made, telling me that he was close to but so was I again. Leaning my sweaty forehead against his I kept up the pace of my hips, circling them a bit faster now.

“Oh fuck, Y/N.” The man underneath me moaned thrusting deep into me sending me over the edge again. Digging his nails into my bare skin he pumped all of his load into me, riding us through our orgasms before he collapsed his head against my should breathing heavy.

We sat there for a while both breathing heavy even a few minutes after we both got off. Maybe it was the hot air or that we both just found back together again but I didn’t care about any of this at this moment.

“You know it will always just be me.” Rob whispered after he caught his breath again. He softly kissed my shoulder before he looked up at me again. I smiled stroking a little curl back that fell into his forehead.

“I know and I love you.” I told him pressing a short kiss on his lips, leaning my head against his afterwards.

“And I love you.” He said wrapping his arms around me pulling me into his chest. “I love you a lot.” He added then starting to paint little patterns with his fingers on my back causing that I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
